ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Desperate Street Performance
Desperate Street Performance is the 41st episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on July 20, 2002 and the English version on May 21, 2005. As Musica leaves the hospital, Remi and Solasido give Haru's gang their goodbyes. Plue and Griffon eat all the lollipops and pudding from a candy store, and the candy store owner forces Haru's gang to pay off the debt. Summary Elie and Remi give a big congratulations to Musica's discharge. Remi tells Musica that they have to head home, and when Musica tries to get a date with Remi, Solasido has Musica at sword point. Musica throws Solasido, and the two begin fighting each other. Remi informs Elie that Fua will watch Rabarrier City. When Remi mentions Haru, Musica asks about Haru's whereabouts. Remi and Solasido bid Elie and the gang farewell, and the two siblings thank them. Elie asks Musica what would he do, and Elie tells him that she's going to find her memories. Let appears and Elie reassures Musica that Let is on their side. Let delivers a message to Musica about the truth behind Elie's memories and the ship that Musica is searching for. The answers can found if all the Rave stones are gathered. Haru arrives carrying loads of supplies, explains that their next destination is the Stellar Memories. In the sky, Hebi arrives in the Silver Rhythms' new airship, the Silver Knights. Everyone (including Let) jumps aboard, before the airship starts to fall down due to engine trouble. Elsewhere, Sieg Hart returns to the abandoned Etherion Research Center‏‎ and realizes his mistake about Elie. The Etherion project was aborted after 200 failed experiments, meaning the facility was already deserted before Sieg first arrived hence no subject #3173. He wonders why was Elie there, bearing Resha's resemblance and power and the power of Etherion. He finds a metal plate and wonders about the license number. Despite Griffon's efforts to map Lucas Continent, Haru tells everyone they are going to Symphonia, the origin of the Rave stones. Over at the candy store, Plue eats some lollipops and Griffon begins wolfing down pudding in frustration. This drive Haru and co. into debt as the shop owner demands that they pay or he'll alert the police. Haru decides to give Griffon away, vowing to pay the debt by the end of the day. When Elie asks about the jobs, Let reveals himself and states that there are none and that a warrior does not need money. Elie suggests that she can sing and dance, and Let states that his martial arts exhibition can earn the most money. The first act starts with Let karate-chopping a stack of tiles in one strike. The second, Musica's Silver Claiming, and lastly Haru's Explosion performance. But this leaves the audience unimpressed, leading to a fallout between the gang. They suddenly stop as they notice the audience all loving Plue, seen chasing a butterfly. After noticing the audience pouring money for Plue, this gives Elie an idea for another show, A "William Tell" like performance as Elie throws Plue at an apple on top of Haru's head. As the day ends, Hebi fixes the airship's engine and Haru's gang clearing up the debt, although Griff forgot his own actions of today. Then a nurse arrives and reveals Musica's hospital bill. Elie has Musica do another William Tell show. Elsewhere, Sieg Hart walks to Symphonia to search for answers. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used *Ten Commandments **Explosion **Silfarion *Tonfa Blasters Dark Bring used *None Techniques used *None Abilities used *Silver Claiming *Enhanced Strength Items used *None Trivia *'William Tell's Apple Shot Feat:' It's where marksman shoot apples off a person's head with an arrow. Elie mimics this by using Plue. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Tower of Din arc